All about us
by leighjw98
Summary: Each Chapter is a Mini-One shot :D Varying in different Pairings. All Fairy Tail. Rated T for later on, just in case, maybe the language...
1. All over again

_**Ok so 1st One is GRALU x x**_

_**I know it's short. Sorry.**_

_**Enjoy and Please rate and Review..**_

* * *

_Lucy had Broken up with Grey about 4 Months ago. It may have been the biggest mistake both of them had ever made but neither of them knew how the other felt. Lucy still loved Grey and she wished that they had never broken up. She missed him. When ever she see's him, she thinks about their past together, but it hurts knowing what she lost._

_*.*.*_

_They had broken up over a stupid argument. Something of nothing but Lucy thought it was too late for her to go back to him. She thought he Loved Juvia know. They were always together, so she thought that he must love her but she was wrong only she didn't know._

_Juvia and Grey were both just friends, Juvia was the only one that knew how Grey still felt about Lucy, As she Was over Grey now. She saw that Lyon loved her and she loved him, so they were happily together. She felt sorry for Grey, she only wanted him to be happy but he wasn't. He was far from it._

* * *

_One Day, when Lucy walked into the Guild and sat down at the bar. There was hardly anyone in the guild. She Asked For a drink and bought out a book from her bag and began to read._

_"Hello,, Lucy, How are you This Morning?" Mira asked her._

_"um ok, i guess" Lucy muttered. She found herself staring at Grey, once again._

_"You still love him don't you" Mirajane asked Lucy who was now daydreaming about Grey. She nodded faintly._

_"Tell him" She replied. Lucy snapped out of her day dream and Gave Mira a funny look._

_"What? He might feel the same way" Mira justified herself._

_"Yeah, I doubt that" Lucy said. Just as she Began to read her book again. A raven haired guy sat down next to her._

_"Hey Luce" He said. Lucy looked up._

_"Grey" She said suprised. They hardly spoke since the break up. _

_"You ok? you look a bit off colour today" Grey said feeling her forehead. She pushed his had away from her. And then she just shook her head. He smiled at her._

_Lucy looked back down at her book and continued to read. Grey grabbed the book from under her._

_"Grey!" She complained. He smiled at her._

_"Hey, give that back to Lucy Now!" Mira jane said walking back over to her._

_"Listen Luce" Grey began._

_"Wait, Grey I need to tell you something" Lucy interrupted. He nodded and let her talk._

_"I Think a few months ago, i made the biggest mistake of my life. Since we broke up, I Miss you so much and I can't stop Loving you. Please Forgive me" Lucy said practically begging. He smiled_

_"But Luce, that's What i needed to tell you, the biggest regret i've ever had, is us breaking up" He added. The 2 smiled in relief._

_Then Grey kissed Lucy Quickly and then they hugged._

_"You forgive me?" Lucy asked_

_"Only if you, me" Grey said and with that they held each other tighter..._


	2. Wonderwall

**_Ok So 2nd OneShot. And It's..._**

**_Gruvia.._**

**_Enjoy, Please rate and Review x _**

**_I do not Own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

_I Don't Believe that Anyone Felt about you the Way i did. But that's over. You Ignorned me, so I moved on. You acted like I didn't Exist. Well It's too late now. I have Lyon now. Right? I did Love you. I loved you with all my heart. But Lyon is more than a replacement, Right? _

_I just don't know anymore._

_"There are So many things I wanna Tell you, But I don't know how" That's how he told me. A Few hours ago. Thats how Grey began. How he began his confession._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"There are so Many thing's I wanna tell you, but I don't Know how" Grey began._

_"What what? Grey-sama what?" Juvia asked him confuesed._

_"Juvia, I-i-i-i Love You. I'm sorry it so long for me to tell you and i'm sorry it's when you're with Lyon but You needed to know the truth" Grey said._

_"Grey-sama." Was all Juvia managed to say._

_Then poor Juvia disappeared. She ran off to the local park._

_*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

_Juvia was sitting on the swing. thinking about what had just happened. _

_She kept trying to convince herself that she loved Lyon now but she knew in her heart, she never stopped loving Grey. But she didn't want to break Lyon's heart. She Loved both of them. One more than the other. One only as a good friend. But how could she break his heart? After evrything they had been through together._

_She sat on the swing, swinging back and forth, thinking of what to do._

_Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder._

* * *

"_He finally told you then?" Lyon said sitting on the swing next to hers._

_"How, how'd Lyon-sama know?" Asked the confused Juvia._

_"It was bound to happen" Lyon said smiling at her._

_"Go be with him, Juvia, I know deep down yo still love him" Lyon said. Even though it was killing him to say that._

_Juvia got up of her swing and hugged lyon. "Thank you" She whispered. She kissed him gently and then said "Goodbye Lyon-sama" _

_He smiled and Juvia went back to her Guild. Fairy Tail. She foud Grey, sitting at the bar. She touched his shoulder and he Turned around._

_"Juvia?!" He said shocked._

_"I love you Grey-Sama" She said and then she kissed him quickly. She pulled away and then Grey said "I love you too Juvia" Then He pulled her closer and kissed her._

* * *

**_I know this is another short Oneshot, but that is the point as these are mini-one shots added together to make 'chapeters'. _**

**_Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Please Rate and Review..._**

**_:D_**


	3. The Story That bought Us together

_Looking Back at the past. I realised something. Or Rather Someone. He was always there for me. ALways there when I cried, When I laughed. He always helped me out, And sure He was an Idiot Sometimes but he was the best friend I ever had and I wouldn't change that for the world. _

"Lucy!" A voice shouted. Lucy walked back from the Kitchen, holding a plate of freshly baked cookies in her hand.

"So is you're story Finished now?" Asked Natsu laying the paper he just read from back on Lucy's Wooden Desk Lucy glanced at Natsu angrily. She hated him reading her novel with her permission.

"Did You read this?!" Lucy asked pointing to the papers. Natus and Happy nodded sheepishly.

"What did I tell you Guys?!" Lucy asked calming herself slightly. "I promised Levy, that she'd be the first to read it..." Lucy sighed and put down the cookies on the table.

"It's a werid ending though Luce.." Natsu said picking up a cookie.

"Why?" She asked a little confused. She was very proud of her Novel and that she finally finished it.

"Well, For one she's talking to herself and it kinda leaves the two characters on cliff-hangers" Natsu said. To Lucy's Suprise Natsu had said something that actulary sounded 'smart!'

"Well Natsu, I've done that for a reason." Lucy began to explain. "I'm going to do a sequal." Lucy said happily. She couldn't wait to start writing again. Natsu nodded quietly to himself.

"Lucy" Natsu began. "How do you write about being in love and stuff so easily in your story? I mean YOu've never had a boyfriend right?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed.

"Well, I know how it feels to like someone. I mean To love someone.." Lucy explained.

"You like Gray Don't you..." Natsu muttered.

"What?!" Lucy asked shocked at Natsu's 'imagination'.

"Well who else would you like? I mean you two are always together and Juvia Call's You 'her Love Rival'.." Natsu sounded a little upset at the thought of Lucy and Gray together.

"Listen, Natsu" Lucy said as she sat down beside him on her bed. "There is a guy in the Guild I like" Lucy continued slowly. "But It isn't Gray. He's my bestest friend ever and he's maybe an Idiot but I love him so much..." Lucy smiled.

"He sounds nice, who is it?" Natsu asked turning to face Lucy. The sunlight Shon on Lucy's Hair which made it glimer and shine. So beautiful.

"Natsu, you idiot! It's you!" Lucy said blushing like a tomato.

"Really?" Natsu asked a little confused. Lucy nodded. Then he smiled. "That's good then because I like you too..." Natsu said. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Then the two leaned in closer together and Their Lips met.

At that moment Lucy's Door Opened and neither Lucy, Nor Natsu heard it. It was gray. He saw the Two Making out and sighed to himself.

"Look's like me and Juvia were meant for each other." He said. He turned around and walked back to the guild.

* * *

_**Just another Mini-One shot. **_

_**NALU :D**_

_**Please Review. **_

_**Thanks For reading and I hope You enjoyed. **_


End file.
